


Incense of Youth

by Suiisen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, M/M, Other, not very plot heavy, soft angst, some timeskip spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiisen/pseuds/Suiisen
Summary: Warm July afternoons and the blooming magnolia; your last goodbye to him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Incense of Youth

_"I'm leaving."_

There's an imperceptible pause - a soft hitch in your breathing; only the March breeze and lingering January chill remain, flustering the freshly budding blossoms huddled upon wiry branches. Their tender petals wake at dawn with the pale morning to be kissed goodnight by the last warm rays at dusk, ready for the moon to nurture them with silver threads before they inevitably wake with the sun once more — what a peaceful existence that must be.

You can recall the fragrant sweetness of those pinkish-white petals brushing against your summer-warmed skin, soft velvet lingering on your lips before breathing in their delicate scent. 

“They are always the prettiest in July.” Oikawa would muse every year, and you'd laugh at the look in his eyes whilst breathing in their fragrance once more.

Thinking back, you've never heard him utter those few syllables, but the truth was all the same; he was leaving, and July would come this year as it had the last, tainting the sweetness of those blush petals with a tart bitterness — they'd be eyesores soon enough. 

Why hadn't he said anything?

"You're awfully quiet today." He breathes out on a soft smile, blissfully ignorant - or at least willfully so.

"Mmm. Just thinking."

"Oh? What about? Don't leave me out y/n." There's a small, playful pout marking his features as Oikawa turns to you, but the brown depths of those eyes you loved betrayed his curiosity.

"Just about how annoying you are." You chuckle softly, sticking your tongue out at him. 

You wanted to observe, not to listen; there's a gasp and words of protest, you know there is. You know, but neither is heard, the sound faded out as you let thoughts take their place.

 _"Come with me."_

He also hasn't said that. Did you want him to?

Naïveté; the sweetness of youth. You'd heard the phrase from your mother more than you could count; you've only come to understand it now, choosing to ignore the trickle of melted ice cream running down your hand, head nestled upon your knees with a cheek pressed against them.

Rich hues of blush red and gold begin to marble in the sky, clouds powdering the evening canvas as they take on the same colours; Oikawa is framed perfectly against it, the budding magnolia and that sky - the light drowning in the brown depths of his eyes, the same way you did. Half involuntarily, you smile, but it doesn't quite reach very far; it was the type of evening sky he'd always stop to photograph, to take in and commit to memory before flooding you with pictures as soon as he got home. You wondered if he'd taken a photograph of it already.

Another pause; the dull ache delayed by a merciful second.

"Tōru?"

"Mmm?"

"When's your flight?"


End file.
